Lily Potter and the Mirror of Erised
by BlamingItOnTheNargles
Summary: The Mirror of Erised is a very useful mirror that shows what you want the most in life a mirror into the soul. What happens when an eleven year old girl with a colorful family history finds such an item? What will she see? Full Summary Inside R
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS!!!**

**Full Story Summary: The Mirror of Erised is a very useful mirror that shows what you want the most in life; a mirror into the soul. What happens when an eleven year old girl with a colorful family history finds such an item? What will she see? Or more importantly; where will she discover about her family and about herself? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character. The plot, however, is mine. **

**Author's Note: This is my thoughts of what happened after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and the Epilouge. If you don't like it, review and tell me you don't like it (but also tell me _why_ you don't like it). If you do like it, you're awesome, please review. R&&R**

* * *

**Platform 9 and 3/4**

It was a warm autumn day and a mother and her three kids could be seen walking to Platform 9 at the King's Cross Station. "Mum, _hurry!_" pleaded the young, red-haired girl, her intense blue eyes urgent; neither one of her parents had blue eyes—she had inherited those from her grandfather.

The woman, also a red-head, sighed. "Lily, how many times must we go over this? The train will not leave you behind, not with how early we got here."

A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes looked at her and grinned. "I don't know Mum, sometimes we don't have enough room on the train and the first year's have to stay behind…." He trailed off, amused at how big his sisters eyes got.

His mother narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't scare your baby sister like that James! I went to Hogwarts too, and they do no such thing."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Mum, how many times do I have to tell you? I am _not_ a baby anymore!"

The woman gave her daughter a small, sad smile. "I know dear, but you will always seem like it to your father and I."

The other boy, who had bright green eyes and just as messy hair, spoke up. "Speaking of Dad; why isn't he here too? This is Lily's first year, after all."

The woman sighed as they reached Platform 9, where they were receiving very odd stares from the Muggles around them.. "Your father is busy giving some lessons at the Ministry."

"Don't they have people to do that though?" he pressed.

She cast a glance him. "Albus, do you doubt what your father is doing at work?"

He shrugged. "He's in the Ministry, so he's not really entitled to tell us what he's really doing."

James gave his brother an odd look. "How did you not make it in Ravenclaw?"

Albus shrugged. "Not as smart as Rose, I suppose. Mum, can I go first?"

"What?" yelped James, looking from Albus to his mother. "I'm the eldest! I want to go first!"

"James, calm down. You will always be the eldest, so there is no harm in letting Albus go first."

"But Jessica is waiting for me!" He protested. Lily giggled as she heard that; Jessica would never wait for James, but she told him she would every year. Then she'd be seen snogging some boy or another in another compartment. When she decided to say this out loud, she got a very angry glare from James and an amused look from her mother.

"I have an idea. Lily will go first, as it's her first year. Then you'll go Albus, then you James." Their mother said. Lily perked up and cheered.

James sighed, then shrugged; it was better to lose to his younger sister then his younger brother. "Alright then. Which way are you gonna go Lil? Run into it, or lean casually?" he was referring to the large column that she was heading to go through.

"Hmm." She pretended to think. "Since Mum's got my cart, I think I'll lean casually."

Her mother laughed. "Alright then Lily. I'll go through first and find your Aunt and Uncle. When you go through, wait for your brothers, okay?" Lily nodded and her mother turned to her sons. "And don't you dare keep your younger sister waiting, understood?" At the boys nods, she began to push the cart, fast walking right into the column…

And she was gone. Lily rushed over and looked around to make sure no Muggle was watching. Then she stepped backwards and was gone as well. Turning around, she walked forward, looking around. Students were few this early in the morning, but there were quite a few that she did know. Professor Longbottom's wife, Luna Longbottom, was reassuring her younger child, who was also in his first year of Hogwarts. Behind her mother's back, her older daughter rolled her eyes grandly.

Moving on, Lily looked up at the large train that was blowing out scarlet steam. The words "Hogwarts Express" were written on its side, and Lily felt even more excited then before. Eleven years, she had looked forward to this. She had watched James go off to Hogwarts for the first time three years ago, and then Albus go off two years ago, along with Rose and Scorpius.

"Lily!" exclaimed Albus. He ran over to her, James following behind him, grumbling. It was just like Lily to leave her brothers behind when they were told not to do the very thing to their younger sister.

"What happened to waiting for us?" James snapped, irritated.

"Sorry, I'm just_ really _excited." She apologized, but James wasn't listening.

"Oh, there's Jessica! I'm off, then." He said, running his hands through his hair and walking over to a pretty brunette who was talking and laughing with her friends. Along the way there, he was joined by his best friends, Justin Wood and Jay Jordan. James muttered something and Justin turned around, looking at Lily with a smile. She smiled back, flushing slightly.

Albus looked for him sister to Justin, than grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "C'mon Lil, let's go say hi to the Malfoy's." She was about to protest but he led her over to them, not bothering to let her have a say in it.

A blond haired boy with blue-grey eyes, the spitting image of his father, looked over at the two, than grinned. "Nice to see you two again. Nice to see _anyone_ again, actually."

Albus snickered. "Being grounded not suiting you, eh?"

"Not at all." Scorpius replied. His father, Draco Malfoy looked over at them.

"Well, if it isn't the younger Potter's? How are you?" he asked, turning toward them.

Albus shrugged. "We're all right. Got here early because Lily was worried we'd miss the train."

Lily shot him a glare, but Mr. Malfoy's wife, Rebecca Malfoy, just laughed. "Well, missing the train wouldn't be a good way to start your first year would it?"

"Not at all." She replied with a smile.

Mr. Malfoy looked at Albus. "How's your father doing?"

"He's fine. He had to do something at work, so he's not here right now, but our Mum is."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Yes, we saw her earlier. She was with your aunt and uncle. Young Hugo seems more nervous about the start of school then excited."

"Hugo's nervous about everything." Scorpius muttered, causing Lily to giggle.

Albus cast a glance around the area. "Oh! There's Rudolph McNair!" he was referring to one of his friends and he, Scorpius, and Lily excused themselves from the rest of the Malfoy's, hurrying over to a black haired boy with stormy grey eyes. He was leaning against a column, talking to two pretty girls, one blond, the other brunette. He had somewhat of a flirtatious grin on, but that didn't stop Albus and Scorpius from ruining everything.

"What's up Ruddy?" Albus asked, putting a friendly arm around Rudolph's neck, only to tighten his grip and hold him in a headlock.

"Ger' off!" the boy snapped, letting loose a sting of curse words. Using his elbow, he jammed it in Albus' stomach. Slipping free of his friends hold, he withdrew his wand on him. "What the bloody hell were you trying to do, kill me?"

Albus withdrew his wand as well, with an almost reckless grin. "Possibly." Lily looked at her brother, a bit amazed. She had never really seen him act that way; he seemed a bit like James now.

"Now, now kids." Began Scorpius, winking at one of the girls. "Why don't you put your wands away before you take someone's eye out?"

Rudolph sneered at him. "I think you've gotten soft. What happened to the aggressive little Scorpius we all adored?"

"He got grounded." He muttered back, withdrawing his wand anyway. "Do you really want me to use this?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't see why not. A friendly duel never hurt anyone."

Rudolph looked at the girls. "Now, you might want to back up a bit while I teach these two a lesson in the fine art of wand-waving." He looked back at Albus. "Ready?"

"Expelliarmus." Came a small voice, Lily's. Rudolph had the look of shock on his face when his wand zoomed out of his hand and into Lily's. "One of the first rules of wand-waving Rudolph; never wait until your opponent is ready."

Scorpius burst out laughing and Albus chuckled. The girls, giggling, walked away, whispering something to each other. Rudolph went red, embarrassed at being beat by a first-year. "Shut up, it wasn't funny."

"Maybe not to you, but if you could have seen the look on your face, it was down right hilarious!" Scorpius said, leaning on the column to catch his breath.

"Got beat by a first year girl, McNair? How pathetic is that?" James said, coming from behind them. Rudolph made his hands into fists and Scorpius tightened his hold on his wand.

"Here's your wand back." Lily muttered to Rudolph, throwing it casually at him. He caught it and kept it out in case he needed to use it.

Jay smirked, taking out his wand as well. "You really think three Slytherin's are a match for three Griffindor's?"

Albus looked at James. "Are you really going to attack your own brother?"

James looked at Albus coldly. "No brother of mine gets sorted into Slytherin. I'm sure I've made that clear to you."

Lily's jaw dropped slightly. She had never heard her brother say something like that; she always thought that he was fine with Albus being in Slytherin. "James! How can you say that?"

"The same way I'd say it to you if you got sorted into Slytherin!" he snapped at her.

Her eyes flashed and she grew angry. "Aw, did poor James get rejected by Jessica, _again_? You would think you'd be used to that by now…" she trailed off purposefully, looking James in the eye.

He glared at her, the hand that was holding his wand twitching slightly. "I'm not going to be talked to by my younger sister like that."

"Yeah? And I'm not going to take being put down like that."

"He hasn't put you down yet." Jay pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm making it clear _now_, before I get sorted." She looked at James again, who still had his eyes narrowed from what she had said before.

"When did you get so snappy?" he asked, in a low voice.

"Oh gee, I don't know, it must be the Potter and Weasly blood I have. And maybe having two older brothers have something to do with that." She snapped again.

James was about to reply when there was a shout. "Lily!" shouted a brown haired girl with blue eyes. Rose came running at her, hugging her tightly.

Lily practically fell over by the force of her hug. "Hey Rose. Nice to see you too." She saw Hugo standing behind Rose, and grinned. "Hey Hugo."

Her cousin nodded at her. "Hey Lily."

Rose pulled away from her cousin, than turned to everybody. "So, what are we all talking about?" James scoffed and turned away, walking over to the train with his friends. "What's up with him?" Rose asked, looking at the others.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that he's a git." Replied Rudolph, stuffing his wand back in his pocket.

Albus sighed. "Why don't we go find ourselves a compartment?" He looked at everyone as he spoke.

Lily nodded. "Alright, but I want to say bye to Mum first."

"Okay then. We'll save you a spot." He replied, and he, Scorpius, and Rudolph went over to the train as well. Lily hoped that they didn't bump into James.

Her and her cousins went over to where her mother was standing. "—and they asked Harry to take the job!"

"Did he?" inquired the brown haired woman.

"Well, he said he'd be honored, but he'd have to think about it. I think Albus overhead and—Lily!" Her mother exclaimed. "Where are your brothers?"

"They headed off onto the train. I'm going to go in a minute, I just wanted to say bye first."

"Well, can you start by saying hi to us first?" asked the red haired man.

She giggled. "Sorry Uncle Ron."

He grinned, giving his niece a bear hug. "You know I'm joking around. The old lady," he nodded his head to her aunt. "made me miss breakfast. And you know how I am when I don't eat."

Her Aunt Hermione, the brown haired woman, slapped his arm. "I am not old, and don't you call me such!" She turned to Lily and gave her a tight hug. "Have a good first year sweetie. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to send an owl." She looked at Hugo and Rose. "That goes for you two as well."

The train blew its whistle and Lily jumped; she hadn't been aware of the time. "Okay, okay, I will. Love you Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron." With that, she and her cousins ran toward the train, cutting in front of the long line of kids.

There was a chorus of protests and the adults exchanged a glance. Lily was so much like they had all been when they were at Hogwarts; unlucky combinations of charm, strength, will, and determination, courage, brains, sneakiness, curiosity, and wit. She would probably give her grandfather, James Potter (the first), a run for his money when it came to detentions.

"So what Albus?" asked Hermione.

"I think he overheard it. I don't think he's told the other two." Ginny continued.

"So did Harry take the job? I mean, he's perfectly qualified to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron pointed out

His sister shrugged. "He said that whether he did or not, we wouldn't find out until tonight."

Ron sighed. "Just like Harry to be secretive."

"He _is_ a bit paranoid." Hermione agreed, waving back to her kids, who had stuck their heads out the window to wave.

"Yes well, can you blame him? After the fight with Voldemort, there must have been tons of people who were out to get him. We never did catch all the Death Eaters." Ginny said fairly.

The other two nodded as they watched the Hogwarts Express go off with their children. The thought that had been pushed so far back in their heads, so far that it was gathering cobwebs, shoved its way to the front. It was inevitable that another Dark Lord would arise. The question was: who would it be, and _when_.

"Maybe we're worrying for nothing." Ginny said out loud, knowing what the other two were thinking. "After all, even if we're dead by the time it happens, our children are more then capable of handling it. Or they will be."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, but what if it _is_ one of our children. Then what?" He was referring to Albus, the only one of their children in Slytherin.

All three were quiet, too afraid of the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes, it's been awhile...however, good news. The new chapter is up!! Plus, I've finished chapter three and I'm working on chapter four. AND I have my plans for the sequel, with little passages I wrote to fit in there. Yes, I said sequels. I'm not having the kids save the world when their 11. Especially not when Harry could do it. I mean come on. I know this is fanfiction but can't we be a lil realistic? I thank all of you who reviewed, as for some that didn't...well, at least you read it, and it's the thought that counts in the end. However, I would appreciate it if you reviewed as well, because I'd like to know what you think. And SERIOUSLY if you didn't like it TELL ME. I wanna know. Really. Umm at the moment, I'm overseas, and I will be for the year. Kinda taking a year off to learn a new language, even if I never use it again. So, basically, I've been writing these chapters in class, and then typing them up on my laptop when I get home. Which I get taken up by my mom sometimes. Lol. I think, if you stick around for the sequels, and I actually get to writing them, you're gonna be shocked, and probably hate me forever. I have pretty much everything planned, by the way. Umm let's see...what else is there to say...OH tell me what you all thought about Deathly Hallows and JKR coming out with the fact that Dumbledore is GAY. And if you didn't hear it before, you're hearing it now. Ya, someone was asking JKR if Dumbledore was in love with McGonagall, or something along those lines, and she laughed and said Dumbledore was gay. And the MUGGLECASTERS are coming to AUSTRALIA. If your in that area, look forward to that. Their coming to Sydney, and I think it was Melbourne they said. I might have spelled it wrong. I saw it on the map, and they seem close to each other. Not only do I write fanfics, but I hand out news. However, if there's something I might not have heard, please tell me. I feel soo far from the Harry-loving world. And if you're wondering why I put some stuff in CAPS, it's because I want to CATCH some people's ATTENTION so they dont just SKIP the AUTHORS NOTE. Cuz those can be important sometimes. **

**OH, and I don't have a Beta right now, so I put full trust into Microsoft Word and my memory. I made James only a year older then Albus, cuz that's what I understood from the book. Anyway, this is a pretty intresting chapter, and I think the third chapter is probably the longest one. Sooo enjoy. **

* * *

**CRSSNG THE LKE**

Lily and her cousins walked down the aisle of the train, looking into each compartment for Albus and the others. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she bumped right into Justin as he emerged from the compartment ahead. "I'm sorry about that." She mumbled.

He grinned down at her. "It's fine Lily. Where are you headed off to?"

"We're looking for Albus and Scorpius. Do you know where they are?"

His eyes went cold. "No. Why would I know that? Look, I think it'd be a better idea if you sat with me and James."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "You're not a prefect—you can't tell me what to do."

"Fine. Go ruin your reputation by sitting with those Death Eaters. Have—"

He was silenced by a slap. Lily crossed her arms and gave him a look that resembled one that her grandmother gave Uncle George. "Don't you _ever_ call my older brother a Death Eater _ever_ again, got it? Because if you do, you and I are gonna have problems. Big ones."

Justin put a hand on the side of his face, which was still red, and looked at Lily. "I—whatever." He shook his head and went back into the compartment, slamming the door shut.

"Jerk." Lily muttered as the continued on.

Rose stood next to her, worrying. "Oh no, what if we get in—"

"We won't get in trouble." Lily assured her. "If he's smart, he'd keep his mouth shut. Besides, he'd be in just as much trouble—you're not supposed to accuse _anyone _of being a Death Eater. They take that seriously."

"Well can you blame them?" commented Hugo in a small voice.

The girls were quiet. "Oi! Over here Lily!" Came a shout from the compartment that they had just passed.

They turned around and saw Rudolph waving them in. Once in the compartment, Lily sat between Scorpius and Albus. "I saw Justin in the aisle…he tried to get me to sit with them, and then accused you guys of being Death Eaters." Both Rudolph and Scorpius shifted uncomfortably. "But I shut him up pretty well after I slapped him."

Scorpius looked down at her in surprise. "Seriously? Bloody hell Lily! First you disarm Rudolph, then you back talk Potter, and now you slap Wood? You might get sorted into Slytherin after all."

Albus looked at his friend sharply. "I really hope not. It'd be too hard on her."

"What?" Lily asked confused. "If you're worried about James and them, don't be. I can take care of myself—"

"No, that's not it. I mean, that's not just it. The Griffindor's will hex you any chance they get…some of them, anyway. And the other Slytherin's won't like you because you're a Potter." Albus explained.

"You're a Potter too!"

He sighed. "I know. And it took me my first two years to get them to stop hexing me in between classes and at night."

"But if I have you—"

"You won't though. Didn't you see how we acted to each other back at the Platform in front of those girls? We'll stick together against enemies we both have, but usually it's every man for himself. I mean…we all have friends, and some of us will have the guts to defend them, but a lot of the time, we will fight each other if we want the same thing."

"So you think I'd be better off in Gryffindor?" she asked weakly.

He hesitated. "Well, I guess. I'll tell the Slytherin's not to hex you, and they'll probably listen, but it's a lot better then being put in Slytherin, because you won't have James hexing you from every which way." He said bitterly.

"Why does he give you so much trouble? You're his brother!" Lily exclaimed, confused.

"Ha, like that git cares about family." Laughed Rudolph. "You should hear him talk, it's rather hypocritical."

Scorpius noted Lily's still confused look. "Look Lily, James, Jay, and Justin—the teachers refer to them as the Triple J Threat—have practically sworn themselves against us. We're fighting them till the day they graduate, and it kinda helps that they're a year above us. But in a way, it doesn't, because they learn the stronger hexes first. You can't get in the way though, because as soon as a Gryffindor defends a Slytherin, other Gryffindor's will turn against him…or her."

Lily nodded. "Yeah okay. I'll just be okay with whatever the bloody hat decides, I guess."

"Good. Now let's change the subject, shall we?" purposed Rose.

Hugo shifted in his seat. "The hat," he said nervously, "it doesn't hurt, does it?"

"What do you mean?" Rudolph asked him.

"When you put the hat on, does it hurt?"

Rudolph looked at him like he was insane. "It's an almost normal hat Weasly. It's just that it can see you for who you really are, not who you pretend to be."

"Then I'll probably be put in Hufflepuff." He said miserably.

Rudolph snorted. "You're lucky if you even get put there."

Rose glared at him and slapped his arm. "Don't talk to my little brother like that!"

He grinned at her sheepishly. "Well it's true! Alright, alright," he said at the look on Rose's face. "Hugo, you'll probably be put in some lower classes House, like Hufflepuff or…well, I think you'll probably be put in Huffy."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Not helping Ruddy."

"Ya? Well let's see you do better!"

"I—oh hey Max." Lily said, looking at the person who had just opened the door. Her first cousin stood there sheepishly.

"Hey Lily…Albus…is there room?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, right there." Lily replied, pointing to the seat in front of her, which was empty.

"Great." He said, going over to it, closing the door behind him. "So how are you?"

"Good." They all replied, expect for Hugo, who had said "horrible."

Max looked down at him. "Really? Why are you doing so badly?"

Hugo shrugged. "I'm just really nervous about the Sorting Ceremony."

Max nodded. "Yeah so am I…" he just trailed off, looking out the window. A small silence fell over the room.

"So Max…how's the rest of the family?" Albus asked mildly. He was referring to their dad's cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his wife, Fiona Dursley.

"Oh Mum and Dad are fine. Lucy's excited…she's really hoping she gets into Hogwarts."

"How many years does she have left?" Lily asked.

"Well, since she's turning nine in November, she only has two years."

"That's great." Lily said with a smile.

Maximillion nodded, his chestnut brown hair flopping over his clear blue eyes. He took after his mother—tall, more athletically built, with brown hair and blue eyes. His little sister was like that as well; only her eyes were a bright, baby blue, ones that got complimented every time she went out.

They sat in silence for a while, and Lily began to doze off. She woke up to the stirrings of Scorpius, whose shoulder she had borrowed to put her head on. "Oh, sorry Scorp."

He shook his head. "No problem Lily." He turned to the rest of them. "We might want to put our robes on. We're sure to be there in a few."

As they changed into their robes, the train came into a halt. "Nice call Scorpio." Rudolph commented.

Scorpius shrugged. "What can I say—I try."

Lily laughed and looked out the window to see a familiar shape. "Hugo! It's Hagrid!"

Albus raised his eyebrow at his sister. "C'mon Lily, you know Hagrid still take the first years across the lake. Now hurry, he's not gonna wait forever."

Lily nodded and she, Hugo, and Max rushed out the room, Lily clearing the way by shoving past other. "Oi!" exclaimed one blond boy. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oi, why don't you watch where _I'm_ going?" she retorted back, hurriedly jumping out the train.

She slowed to a calm walk as Hugo and Max caught up with her. Hugo was panting. "Gosh Lily, can't you slow down?"

"Nope; gotta get sorted Hug!"

"Yeah I know, but still…you didn't have to shove past everyone."

Lily shrugged. "I had somewhere to go; so what if I step on a few toes to get there? Hey Hagrid!" Max and Hugo shared a glance, but let the discussion drop.

The half giant looked down at her and grinned. "Why 'ello there Lily! Yer in yer firs' year this year? Why, look at how fast the time goes!"

Lily smiled sweetly. "Yup. How's the baby?"

He grinned. "Getting bigger every day." His wife, the former Madame Maxime, now Madame Hagrid, had given birth to a baby girl a few months back, and they named her Antoinette.

"Can't wait to see her. She must be adorable!"

"Well, ye lot are always welcome at the hut anytime, ye know. Why don't you come for tea on Saturday?"

"That'd be great. Hey Hagrid, can we get first choice of boats?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and shook his head. "I knew yer were gettin' at something Potter. Yeah, ye lot go ahead and choose. But mind, you need to let one more person with you."

Lily sighed. "Alright, alright. We'll try to be nice."

Hagrid clapped her on the shoulder, almost making her fall over. "Ye can try as hard as ye want Ms Potter, but I have my doubts that ye will ever succeed." He shook his head and walked away, calling "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Lily mumbled something under her breath and led her cousins over to one of the smaller boats that looked like it would only be able to seat three people. Hugo looked at it nervously. "I dunno Lily, it's too far away from the others to be one of the boats we're supposed to choose from…"

"Hug. A boat's a boat, no matter where it is. Right?"

"I guess…" he still surveyed the boat nervously.

Lily turned to Max. "What do you think Max?"

He hesitated. "Well…I'm not sure. I guess you have a point, but so does Hugo. Whatever you decide will be fine with me."

"Great!" Lily said with a smile. "Then we'll take this boat! Who wants to go in first?" The boys looked at the ground. "Okay then, I'll go! Hold it steady for me."

The boys held the boat steady as Lily easily stepped onto the boat and sat down next to one of the oars—another thing that made the boat different then the rest was that this one had oars and the others didn't.

"Alright now, Hugo, you come in next!"

Hugo looked at the boat and shook his head. "Lily, I don't think this is one of the choices. Let's go ask Hagrid—"

"No! This one is better then the other ones Hugo, I promise! And…and you'll have me!" she said in a burst. "C'mon Hug…when have I ever let you down?"

"A lot of times! Like…like when you told me Mum wouldn't get mad if we played around in Grandpa's attic. And when you told me that the tree branch would hold both of our weights. Oh, and don't think I'm gonna forget when you told me that it was perfectly okay to feed Mrs. Nelson's dogs!"

Lily sighed. "Okay, you have a point, but c'mon. There's no ghoul here, no tree branch, and no crazy dogs. And I can assure you that this boat will hold all our weight."

"That's what you said about the tree branch, and I'm _still_ sore from all that falling…and that was three years ago." Hugo muttered under his breath as he stepped onto the boat. He carefully made his way to the seat across from Lily, who beamed at him.

"There ya go! Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Shut up." He mumbled at her.

She just rolled her eyes and looked at Max. "You're turn Maxie."

"Alright." He said, and stepped onto the boat just as easily as Lily had. Taking his seat at the other oar, he looked at her. "If we're on the only ones that have oars, do you think that the other boats are being pulled along by magic?"

"Probably. We'll just have to do it the Muggle way though, huh?" Lily replied cheerfully.

"You get excited at the weirdest thing Lil." Hugo muttered.

"Yeah I know, isn't it great?" She replied cheerfully. Hugo just groaned. "Oh look Hugie! They've started to leave! Ya think we should start rowing?"

"If we have any desire to actually get to the castle, then yes, I say we should." Replied Hugo.

Lily laughed and begun rowing. "You know, this is more fun then doing it with magic."

Max and Hugo exchanged a look, but said nothing. The first five minutes went by in silence, and the trio were slowly coming up behind the others, when all of a sudden, the boat began rocking back and forth. "Hugo, stop moving." Said Max.

"What? I'm not moving!"

"Well, then why is the boat rocking?" Max asked slowly.

Lily remembered tales her brothers and uncles told her about a large squid that lived in the lake. "Do you think it could be the giant squid?"

Hugo paled. "I really hope not because—"he was cut off by a large tentacle shooting up out of the water and grabbing Lily.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "Hugo! Max! Do something!"

"Like what?" They both replied in unison, as Lily was being lifted higher into the air.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!"

Students in the boats ahead heard Lily's screams and the trio could hear Hagrid shout her name. The squid quickly dragged Lily into the water, and before she hit the water with a loud SPLASH, Lily took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, she was staring face to face with the squid. Realizing that she was underwater, she resisted the urge to scream.

The squid was a purple-ish blue, with large brown eyes. Oddly, he reminded Lily of a puppy. A figure slowly began to rise from behind the squid. Lily screamed when she was its face. It was without a doubt, the ugliest mermaid that she had ever seen—and she wished she hadn't.

The mermaid screamed and pushed its spear into the squid. In shock, the squid let go of Lily, who took advantage of the moment and began swimming to the surface, thanking her dad for forcing her to take swimming lessons.

Just before she could reach the surface, little sea creatures grabbed her by the legs and began pulling her down. She was dangerously low on oxygen, having used pretty much all of it to scream when she saw the mermaid. Hurriedly, she began to kick off the buggers. However, the more she kicked off, the more that appeared. She began to lose all her oxygen, and slowly fell into darkness.

* * *

**AN: Have I killed off the main character? Or was Lily just who I WANTED you to think the main character was...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed. Vimmi- Well, my friends and I thought James would be only 12 when Albus went to Hogwarts, because in the Epilouge, he seemed to make a big deal about Ted and Victoir. "We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny. [Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Epilouge, pg 754 That sentence also made me think he was only a year older. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Dobby's Socks- Haha I love your PenName, it's awesome! KerriKisses- I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. As for Lily not dying...you're going to have to read to find out...**

**Enjoy :)**

**LILY'S NOT DEAD!**

"Shhh, I think she's waking up." She heard a familiar voice whisper. _Waking up? Had I been asleep this whole time? Was all that a dream?_

"Mmm…" she murmured, opening her eyes to see that she was not at home. "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing. I was here a lot back when I went to Hogwarts." Said her father.

"Dad?" she asked, feeling overwhelmed. _Maybe I'm still asleep…_

"Yes sweetie?" said her father coming over and sitting on the bed.

"You're here….where's Mum? Why _are_ you here? What day is it? How did I get here? What—"

He laughed. "Calm down Lily. First of all, you passed out in the lake and Hagrid jumped in to save you, and then brought you here. You owe him a lot, you know. You've been asleep for the past two days. And your mother's at home, worried sick."

"The past…TWO DAYS?" she exclaimed, jolting up. "But the Sorting Ceremony! What's going to happen now…?"

Harry put a hand on his daughters head, ruffling her hair slightly. "Don't worry about it, you'll be sorted tonight."

"Oh. Good." She sighed in relief. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

He just looked at his watch and smiled. "I'm sure you'll find out later Lillian. But right now, I have to go." He kissed her on the forehead and got up to leave. "We'll talk later today, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Lily said, still a bit overwhelmed. She waved to him as he left, leaving her with the nurse, who came bustling in.

"That Harry Potter." She murmured. "Always having too many guests back in his day, now he's determined to do the same for his children."

"Umm…when can I leave?" Lily asked.

"If you could leave, where would you go? Everyone's in class, and you have no common room to go to." She pointed out logically.

"Does that mean I have to stay here?"

"Unless you have business elsewhere, then yes." The woman said, pouring a clear liquid into a goblet, and then handing it to Lily. In curiosity, she put her nose to the rim and sniffed the liquid. However, she quickly withdrew her head, wrinkling her nose in disgust; the taste would surely not be any better. The nurse shook her head. "Drink it dear. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until diner to eat. But don't worry, that won't be long. The students are in their last class. I'm sure you'll have plenty of visitors then. Even though you need to rest."

"I've been asleep for the past few days. I couldn't get more rest even if I died." Lily retorted, still holding the goblet.

"Yes well, let's hope nothing like death befalls you. Now drink that willingly, or I'll force it down your throat. Do not test me." The woman warned.

"Not even in my boldest nightmare." Lily replied under her breath. Draining the goblet in one gulp must have been a mistake, because she nearly spit it back out.

The woman shook her head and began walking back to the room she came out of. "So much like your grandfather."

"Bloody hell, you knew my grandfather? How old are you?" she blurted, startled.

The woman smiled wearily. "Yes, I knew your grandfather. You should know better then to ask a woman how old she is. And I would thank you to watch your language."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Lily replied, falling silent. The woman was gone and Lily was left to her own thoughts, which were mostly about food. Then she realized that there was a table of sweets across the room. She had a strong feeling that they were by her bed side before, and, thanks to her father, now all the way there.

Getting up, she went over to the table and picked up the note attached to a box of Chocolate Frogs.

**Hey Lily, **

**I knew how much you like Chocolate Frogs, and I figured you'd be hungry when you woke up. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Your Friend,**

**Scorpius**

**P.S. Don't worry about not getting Sorted, no matter what that git of your brother says. Just don't listen to him. Feel better soon Lil.**

Lily smiled and looked on the box to see how many chocolate frogs there were. The box said forty-five, but when Lily did a head count (or rather package count) there were only thirty. Something told her that some family members would be the cause of it. Feeling really hungry, she grabbed ten of them and went back to her hospital bed.

Unwrapping one, she bit one of its back legs off before it had the chance to hop away. She flipped the card over and smiled when she saw it was Sirius Black. She read the back of the card, just for the heck of it—there was nothing that card could tell her that she didn't already know. From all the stories she heard, she knew that if Sirius had still been alive, he would have been her favorite relative.

Back when she went to Muggle school (her parents didn't want their children wasting time at home while waiting to go to Hogwarts and figured they might as well get out and learn something, even if it was from Muggles) her language teacher had made her write a paper on who she would bring back from the dead for one day. She had chosen Sirius. However, she hadn't counted on her teacher knowing that Sirius had escaped from a special prison more then twenty years ago.

After she had finished eating all the frogs, she had a rather odd line-up of cards. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, James Potter, Lily Potter, Fred Weasly, Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Dobby. It was an odd line-up indeed. Ten of the rarest cards, all people—and magical creature—that died fighting the Dark Lord and four happened to be her family members.

She looked at the faces of her grandparents carefully. A part of her wished she could have met them and a part of her wished that at least her father could have known them.

She gazed intently on the cards, as if they would reveal something to her. All but Severus Snape smiled up at her; Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled knowingly. Something wasn't right about these cards. She just knew it.

"Lily!" shouted a familiar voice, pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked to the door and saw Hugo, Max and Rose. Rose and Hugo came running to her while Max came in at a normal pace. There was laughter behind him and three Slytherin's walked through the door.

Hugo and Rose enveloped her in a hug and when they pulled away, so did Max, though his was short. "So, Sleeping Horror is finally awake." Rudolph commented, making his way over to the table and grabbing a box of Jelly Beans.

Albus ruffled his friends floppy black hair and helped himself to a Chocolate Frog. "Don't call my sister a horror Ruddy. I know she's not that great looking but—"

"Hey!" she shouted indignantly. They laughed and she turned to Max and Hugo. "What House were you two sorted into?"

"Gryffindor." They said, beaming while Scorpius and Rudolph made a face.

"Good….what House do you think I'll be in?" There was silence. "Well?"

"It's hard to say Lily." Began Scorpius slowly. "I mean, I can see you fitting will in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. And Ravenclaw, for that matter. But in the end, I think it'll be your choice."

Albus shook his head. "That's what my dad had told me Scorp. I'm not so sure it's true."

"Yes it is!" burst Rose. "It happened to Mum. She got to choose between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." She was about to say something else, but held it back.

Lily sighed. "You know what, never mind. Forget I had asked. We'll find out tonight anyway."

Albus nodded. "We'll cheer for you, no matter which House you're in."

"Louder if you're in ours though." Rudolph put in.

Albus shook his head. "I hope not."

"I still haven't figured out how you got into Gryffindor, Hugo." Rudolph said, throwing jelly beans in the air and catching them in his mouth.

"If you don't stop, those will get stuck in your throat." The nurse said, passing them. "And you really should leave her to rest."

"What, two days of sleep wasn't enough?" asked Scorpius with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, now, Scorp, you know whatever Madam Pomfry says goes." Rudolph reprimanded.

"Yeah." Agreed Albus. "Goes in one ear and out the other." Even Madam Pomfry couldn't help but smile at that.

Hugo glanced at Lily worriedly. "Lil, if you get sorted in Slytherin, does that mean we won't be able to talk anymore?"

She shook her head stubbornly. "It doesn't matter which House I get sorted in. I'm still going to talk to all of you."

Hugo sighed in relief. "Oh good, I was worried about that."

"Well don't be, cause in the end we're still family." Lily said.

"You know, the biggest family that has ever gone to Hogwarts at nearly the same time would have to be ours." Rose put in mildly. "I mean, we have four Potter's, two Weasly's, and a Dursley. Then the extended family, the three Longbottom's. And Victoire only finished Hogwarts two years ago, and Ted finished five years ago. And, plus, the two of them are engaged."

"And in all our lovely family, only one snake managed to slither his way into Slytherin. Albus Severus." Said the cocky voice of James, followed by Justin and Jay.

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Madam Pomfry, bursting in again. "You know the rules, Potter. No more then six visitors. And you three make nine. You can talk to your sister later."

James rolled his eyes. "Not if she gets sorted into Slytherin, she won't be." With that, he turned around and left.

Madam Pomfry shook her head. "That Potter acts worse then the Slytherin's I've met." She muttered. When she left again, the group continued talking. Albus, however, was silent, gazing upon his sister and thinking about how he was sorted.

**Albus walked to the stool and the short man placed the Hat on Albus' head. For a moment, the hat was silent, and then it spoke.**

_**"Ah, another Potter. Any special requests as to where I should put you?"**_

**Albus thought about asking to be put into a House, then decided against it. **_**"I want to be put into a House where I belong, and make real friends."**_

_**"Hmm…then I know exactly where to put you…SLYTHERIN!"**_

**Albus' jaw dropped and he took off the hat. There was a silence and he caught James' venomous glare. Then, there was a slow, gradual grow of claps from the Slytherin table. Soon, the whole table burst into applause. Grinning, he went to his table and sat next to a boy with black hair and grey eyes. The boy seemed to shift uncomfortably, but said nothing. Across from him sat Scorpius, who his Uncle Ron had warned him about.**

**"Congratulations Potter." He said.**

**"Uh, thanks."**

**"No problem." Came the reply and they continued to watch the ceremony. Albus felt someone watching him and when he turned his head, he saw a rather pretty blond girl with bright blue eyes looking at him. He caught her eye and she blushed, looking away.**

**The weeks went by slowly, and Albus had made no new friends. No one ever called him by his first name, and he was forever getting glared at, especially by Griffindor's. Occasionally, he talked to the pretty blond girl, who happened to be in the same year as him.**

**Near the end of September things began to change when he got into a fight with James. The words exchanged faded put of his memory, but there were a few that Albus would never forget, no matter how hard he tried.**

_**"…hanging out with the children of Death Eaters…"**_

_**"…probably wants to be the next Dark Lord…"**_

_**"…no brother of mine…"**_

_**"…think mum and dad will care about you now?"**_

_**"…you'll be hated…"**_

_**"…Lily will be terrified to be in the same house as you…"**_

**These words had angered Albus, and he wasn't the only one. Scorpius, who he had just been talking to, grew angry and had withdrawn his wand, along with the grey eyed boy, Rudolph. Even though they lost, that fight was the most meaningful to them all, though neither of the three would ever admit it.**

**That was the fight that held the three boys closer then blood ever could.**

**That was the day he made two of his best friends.**

Albus was awakened from his thoughts by a flying object—a hospital wing pillow. He let out a curse in alarm. "Wakey, wakey, Snivillius." Said Rudolph in a sing-song voice.

Albus glared at him and sent the pillow flying back his way. "Stop calling me that!"

"Aw, and if I don't?" For a reply, Albus leapt onto Rudolph and the two third years wrestled it out.

Scorpius watched the two with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry to interrupt, but its dinner time."

The boys separated and rushed out the door, followed by the others. Lily and Rose walked side-by-side, behind the boys. She looked up at Rose. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

Lily hesitated, and then shook her head. "Never mind. Forget I said anything."

Rose looked at her sympathetically. "Are you feeling okay Lil?"

"Of course! You know me, I bounce back quick." She said with a grin.

"I sure hope so…" said Rose, trailing off.

They arrived in the Great Hall and Lily was amazed by how large it was. There were four long tables, one for each House. Students had already begun piling in and Lily felt a wave of dizziness, soon replaced by nervousness. "C'mon Lily, lets take you over to the Headmistress." Rose said.

Lily nodded. She already knew Professor McGonagall. "Okay, come on." She and Rose went past the others. Her brother and his friends clapped her shoulder as she passed by and Max and Hugo whispered good luck to her.

Professor McGonagall sat in the middle of all the teachers, in the tallest backed chairs. Next to her was the Deputy Headmaster, Professor Flitwick. On her other side was Lily's father, followed by Hagrid, then Madame Maxine. Her father smiled at her as she came forward. She cast a small glance at the Sorting Hat, which sat silently on the three legged stool. "Hello Professors." Lily and Rose greeted.

"Hey Dad." Lily added, standing in front of her dad.

"Hi Uncle Harry." Said Rose, standing a little behind Lily. "I should go sit down. Good luck Lil." She said bye to the professors and left.

Professor McGonagall smiled at her. "How are you feeling Ms Potter?"

"Still a little tired, but good." She replied honestly.

"Are you ready to be sorted?" she said, getting up.

"I've been ready for a long time." Lily said, going over to the stool with Professor McGonagall.

The headmistress stood before the students and a gradual hush fell amongst the students. "We still have one last student to sort. Lily, on the stool please."

Lily nodded and sat on the wooden stool, where so many had sat before her. The hat was placed on her head and the silence seemed to grow thicker.

_"Well, hello Ms Potter. I was looking forward to sorting you. How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks."_

_"Of course you are, you are a Potter, after all. I've sorted all your family members you know. Except, of course, the Muggle ones. I'm very familiar with how the Potter-Weasly mind works."_

Lily laughed to herself. _"Yeah, so am I."_

The hat seemed to laugh in her head. _"Of course you are. Now, are you ready to be sorted?"_

_"I was born ready."_

_"Spoken like your grandfather. Or maybe it was your mother. She was a rather strong witch for her age. Now, where would you like to be sorted?"_

Lily hesitated, and, without knowing it, echoed her older brother's words. _"Where ever I fit in. Can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Why'd you put Albus in Slytherin?"_

The hat hesitated. _"You will find out later. I expect great things from you Potters, Lily. Especially you. However, I do not know if the great things I expect are bad things, or good."_

_"If they're great, they can only be good, can't they?"_

_"Well, no. Voldemort was a great wizard; there's no denying that. However, he used the greatness for a horrible cause. And as for good and bad…that is a matter of opinion. Many people, like the Death Eater, thought that what Voldemort was doing _was_ good."_

_"Oh, I get it. So whether you're intentions are bad or good, you can still do great things…and whether it's good or bad, is someone's own opinion."_

_"Very good. Now, I think I will tell you something that I have not shared with anyone else."_

_"What…?"_

_"The Wizarding world is heading back into Dark Times, and the signs have been very subtle. We probably won't see very big signs for a few years. But Lily, a new enemy is going to rise. I just don't know who."_

_"My dad will stop him, no matter who it is. Just like the last time."_ She said confidently.

_"No child. Harry Potter cannot help us this time. After all, a hero can only save the world once. Along with a new enemy, a new hero will rise." _The hat sighed. _"No child. This threat comes from within."_

_"Within where?"_ she asked, excited yet scared by the information that had just been given to her.

The hat did not answer her. _"We have talked to long. It is time for you to be sorted."_

_"But wait—"_

_"Lily…I see great things ahead for you. Whether bad or good, I cannot say. It is, after all, a matter of opinion…__**GRYFFINDOR!"**_

The hat was lifted off Lily as the Great Hall erupted with applause. However, she heard none of it. She stared at the hat for a moment, slightly asking her last question again and again. The tip of the hat wriggled slightly, as if in some sort of salute. Turning to her dad, she saw him smile and wave her off to go to her House table, but her legs wouldn't move.

_**"...no brother of mine gets sorted into Slytherin…"**_

_**"…**_**four**_** Potter's…"**_

_**"…one snake managed to slither his way into Slytherin…"**_

_**"…not if she gets sorted into Slytherin…"**_

_**"…worse then the Slytherin's I've seen…"**_

_**"…I expect great things from you Potter's…"**_

"…_**a new enemy is rising…"**_

_**"…Harry Potter cannot help us…"**_

_**"…a hero can only save the world once…"**_

_**"…the threat comes from within…"**_

_**"…I see great things ahead for you…"**_

_**"…a matter of opinion…"**_

The Great Hall was silent and McGonagall put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Wh-what? Oh, yeah. I'm just tired. I probably should have listened to Madam Pomfry…"

She laughed. "I'm sure we've all said that at one point or another."

"I don't doubt that. Um, could I go to my common room and rest?"

McGonagall nodded and turned toward the Gryffindor table. "Of course. James Potter, do some good for once and take your sister to the common room."

_**"…as for good or bad, it's a matter of opinion…"**_

James got up. "Sure Professor. C'mon Lil."

Lily nodded and went over to him. Their trip to the common room was uneventful.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's a horrible ending. But I didn't really have anymore ideas to the chapter. I'm still working on chapter 4. That one might take a while. But I'll try to make it worth the wait. Don't forget to review. **

**Oh and by the way...**

**Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Dark Lord**

She was standing in an empty room, fog swirling around her ankles. Before her stoof a large mirror.

**_What is it you desire the most? _**A voice said, echoing off the walls.

"I don't know..." she began to reply, but even as she spoke, figures began to appear in the mirror. She was silent, watching the figures, waiting for it to make sense.

It was her. She was older and had a cocky air about her, complete with a smirk. There was a glint in her eye and she gave of an aura of power.

The figures moved again and she saw something else. It was the front page of the newspaper enlagred. The headline read:

**THE NEW DARK LORD--**

**REVEALED!!**

The picture winking at her shocked her awake.

She jolted into an upright position on the bed, panting. _It was just a dream_, she said to herself_. Just a dream..._

Later that day, she met up with Max and Hugo in the common room. "C'mon, there's something I have to tell you guys." she told them in a low voice.

They exchanged a courious glance. "What is it?" asked Max.

She shook her head. "Not here, there's too many people. Just follow me."

They were heading out of the common room when they ran into James and his crew. "Just the Potter I wanted to see!" said James in a warm voice, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulder. "I need to talk to you--alone." he said, pulling her away from everyone.

"What about?"

He sighed and looked at her a bit sadly. "Look Lily, I know it seems like I've been a prat lately, but I'm not the bad guy here, I'm really not. No, listen." He said, as she opened her mouth to interuppt. "Albus is alot more diffrent then you think Lil. Haven't you realized that?"

She thought back to Platform 9 3/4. "A little."

"Kind of a shocker huh? Well, look, I don't know what they've been telling you about me, but don't believe them, okay?"

"You're acting a bit diffrently now too." she pointed out catiously.

"A bit more brotherly? Yeah, I know. That's because you're still my little sister and I care about you, just like a part of me still cares about Albus, even though he can be a bloody bastard."

She laughed a little. "Alright James, I'll try not to mind to much of what Slytherins say." _Or what you say, for that matter._

James grinned and gave her a tight, one armed hug. "Great! Well, you and the others probably have somewhere to be going, but if you need me, I'll be in the common room, okay?"

"Alright." she said, returning the hug. "See ya later then."

"Later." He said to her. Turning to Justin and Jay, he nodded toward the common room and they headed off.

Lily sighed and shook her head. "Anyway--let's hurry before we run into anyone else."

She lead them to the lake that she had nearly drowned in three days earlier. They settled themselves on the grass and Lily playing with a blade of grass, still debating whether or not to tell them. "So, what is it?" asked Hugo.

Lily looked between Hugo and Max, feeling an enormous amount of trust toward them. So she told them everything that happened, leaving out the dream--she wouldn' t expect them to take that information well, especially when she couldn't.

"Well?" she said when she was done, looking from the two of them.

"Wow, Lily. I can't belive the hat told you all of that!" Hugo exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Lily squealed, covering his mouth before he could yell out anything else. "No one's supposed to know!"

"Did the hat say that?"

"Well...no. But **I** say that. So no telling. What do you think about all of this Max?"

He locked eyes with her, his eyes holding a thoughtful look in them. But he shook his head, breaking eye contact. "I don't know. It's a bit scary."

"Yeah..." Lily agreed, looking across the lake.

Hugo cleared his throat. "So...who do you think it'll be?"

"The Dark Lord? No clue." Lily said arubtly.

"Could be anyone." Max said. " But I don't think it's anyone we know..." he trailed off, not sounding like he belived himself.

"Well, what about the hero? If it's not Uncle Harry, then who is it?" Hugo asked again.

"Someone just as powerful as the Dark Lord. Maybe more. Not important now though. Because there won't be one for another few years." Lily pointed out.

Max nodded. "I agree. I think the best thing to do is keep out eye and ears open for clues. And not to mention this to anyone, and that means our parents."

"Right. This secreat is between us and the Hat. And if it gets serious, we'll go tell Rose, James, and Albus." said Hugo.

"No, not Albus." Said Max.

"No, not James." said Lily at the same time. Hugo looked between the two of them, confused. Lily turned to Max. "What do you mean, _not Albus_?!"

He shrugged. "He's a Slytherin. I don't think we should trust him when it comes to Dark Lords. Why not James?"

"Cuz he's a prat!"

Maz shook his head. "We talked to Justin and Jay. They said he's not nearly as bad as Albus is; it's just that Albus has us fooled."

Lily's eyes flashed. "That's it. I'm going to find some girls to be friends with. Guys are too big of **idiots**." With that, she got up and left, leaving Max and Hugo to each others company.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to write this. I acutually had it ready for months now, but felt to lazy to type it. I'm working on Chapter 5 as well at the moment. Oh, and ignore all the bad grammer. I wrote it on FanFic, so it didn't correct any mistakes. Anyway, waiting for your reviews. **

**oh**

**and for the past reviwers hands out cookies lol**

**Dobbys Socks & Vimmi: James huh? Very intresting...**

**-bluestar- raven-starfire-7-: Last time I checked Lily had TWO grandparents. James and Lily Potter, and Arthur and Molly Weasly. Just cuz Harry's the famous one, doesn't mean she has to inherit everything from him. And I read all the parts where Arthur Weasly was, and concluded that he had blue eyes. **

**Your gonna have to be really patiant for the rest of the story...lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I began writing this story 4 years ago, when I was 14. I'm not really sure why I returned to it. Partly, I think, it was because I wanted something to write while I have writer's block on my own works. Mostly though, I think it's because I have a lot going on and I just want to forget about everything. So yeah. I wrote up a short chapter, trying to get back into the swing of fanfic things.**

* * *

** Confessions with Hagrid**

After she left the Hugo and Max, Lily wandered the grounds a bit, ending up at Hagrid's hut. She stopped for a moment and then walked up to the door and knocked. "Lily?" Hagrid asked as he swung the door open. "What're you doin' here?"

She shrugged. "I was just walking around the grounds. Thought I'd stop by."

Hagrid hesitated. "Well, why don't you come in?" he said, moving aside to let her in. "You really needn't be wanderin' the grounds by yerself."

Lily laughed. "It's like any Death Eaters are going to pop up and give me a scare." She looked around the small hut. "Hagrid. Where does your wife live?"

"Oh, oh she and I have another house, in Hogsmeade. Didn't want ter stray to far, o' course," he replied putting the kettle over the fire. "And don't joke about the Death Eaters. The Aurors haven't caught all of them just yet."

She sighed. "It's been twenty-one years Hagrid. You would think that by now, they'd have given up."

"It just isn't that easy, Lily."

There was a moment of silence. "What was Voldemort like?"

Hagrid looked up at her, wide eyed with shock. "What did you say?"

Lily repeated her question.

He shook his head, walking away. "Ye shouldn't be asking questions like that Lily. It looks bad."

"I'm just curious," she replied, walking over to him. "Dad said that you had gone to school with him. What was he like? Was he always bad?"

"Oh, when we are at school, he wasn't known as Voldemort, he was known as Tom Riddle," Hagrid started. "He-he was clever. The cleverest in the school. And a Prefect. The top of his class. He got me expelled, in me third year. If ye looked at him, ye wouldn't be able to tell that he was going to be the Darkest wizard alive. The girls always saw him as handsome. Attracted a lot of attention with his looks, he did. I don't think anyone expected he'd be any trouble. Except Dumbledore, o' course. Bless his soul."

"And he was in Slytherin, right?"

He looked at her oddly. "Yes, that's right."

"And, do you have to be in Slytherin to be like him? Or could you be in another House? Like Griffindor?"

Hagrid bristled. "Now, I don't know what yer gettin' at Lily Luna Potter, but you stop it right now. What do it matter what Voldemort was like? He's dead and gone, along time ago."

"Well, isn't it important to know the signs of a potential Dark Lord?"

"Potential Dark- I think it's best you leave, Lily. You'll get in trouble, asking questions like that. Especially with yer brothers-"

Lily stopped in the middle of leaving, turning around. "What about my brothers Hagrid?"

"Nothing, nothing. I shouldn't have said that."

"But you did," she pressed. "It's because they're in different Houses, isn't it? It's because Albus is in Slytherin and James is in Griffindor and they act completely awful to each other!" Lily burst into tears, tears she didn't feel coming.

Hagrid sighed, going over to hug. "Now, now. Don't ye worry about it Lily. They're brothers, they'll come to eventually. I suspect it's just a bit o' sibling rivalry," he said. "It'll all be o'er eventually."

Lily pulled away and wiped a few of her tears away. "I hope so. I don't know who to side with, Hagrid."

"Well, who said ye gotta side with anyone? They're both yer brothers, aren't they?" Hagrid said. "You'll still be their sister, regardless. Might as well accept that."

Lily pouted. "James is a such a prat, though. He makes it impossible."

Hagrid chuckled. "Nothing was ever impossible for a Weasly or a Potter. And yer both." Lily grinned up at him. "Now," he said. "Keep yer chin up and don't worry about yer brother's little rivalry."

"I'll try Hagrid," Lily said with a smile, before leaving the hut. The talk with Hagrid made her feel a little better. But she was still wondering why no one had ever noticed that Tom Riddle would grow to be so evil. And what made Dumbledore the only person to be able to see it.

Of course, she had heard all of the stories about Dumbledore. That he was the greatest wizard of his time. What Lily wanted to know was, how did a wizard get so great? Were they born that way? Or was it something they had to strive for, here at Hogwarts?


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mirror**

Lily's time at Hogwarts, was passing quickly. Before she knew it, it was already the last day of the term, and the Great Hall and been decorated for the occasion. "Merlin's beard, I love these holiday feasts." She heard James say, as he dug in. Needless to say, he got his insatiable appetite from Uncle Ron.

She had to admit though, the feasts were the best she had ever had. But she was more interested in the classes. By far, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts were her favorites. And the fact that her father had accepted a teaching position for her first year at Hogwarts-well, it was still hard for her to get over it. In some ways though, she felt like it took away from her first year away from home. How could she feel like she was away when she saw her father everyday?

Looking over to the Slytherin table, she could see Albus and his friend's playing Exploding Snap. There was almost a yearning to go play with them. _Don't be stupid,_she thought to herself. _James would kill you._

Scorpius caught her looking at them, and grinned._ "_Too bad you can't be here," he mouthed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she mouthed back.

Her friendship with the Slytherin boys had to remain a secret. James would never let her live it down, and none of the Griffindors would appreciate it. She hardly understood the rivalry. The Malfoy's were relatively good family friends, even if the McNair's weren't. She knew that the families had been Death Eaters at one point, but that didn't mean that they had to remain Death Eaters. After all, no one is born a Death Eater.

"Are you lot going home for the holidays?" Justin asked Lily.

She just looked at him for a moment, surprised that he was even talking to her. "Uh, yes, of course. Are you?"

He nodded. "Dad wants me to practice Qudditch with him as much as possible."

"I can't wait until I can try out for the team," Lily said with jealousy. "I'd love to be Seeker."

Justin grinned. "You'd be wicked at it, especially since both of your parents were Seekers. And your grandfather."

"You're not taking my spot," James growled. "I'll be in my seventh year when you can try out, and if you think I'll let you oust me in my last year, then you have another thing coming. You'll just have to settle for Chaser."

Hugo gulped. "Let's not fight, shall we?"

"Nothing wrong with being a Chaser, mate. They carry most of the game," Jay said.

"I can be whatever the Team Captain deems me to be," Lily retorted.

James grinned wolfishly. "Well, since that'll be me, I can guarantee you, you won't be Seeker."

Justin rolled his eyes and Lily couldn't help but smile. Justin and Jay weren't as bad as James. If only her brother would learn to be...well, less of a twat. Lily sighed, and stretched her arms. "I think I'll go up to the common room now," she said, getting up to leave. "Anyone coming with me?"

Hugo and Max shook their heads. "I think I'll stay here a little while longer," Max said.

Lily shrugged. "Okay." She was glad that Max was fitting it. Even though he never said it, she knew that he worried that he didn't really belong at Hogwarts, and that he would be told that he had to go home. But she saw the way his face lit up when he mastered his first spell-Wingardium Leviosa-and how he relaxed after that. It didn't matter that his parents were Muggles. He was home.

As Lily walked through a hallway she always walked by, she noticed a door she had never seen before. She turned to it, slowly and then looked around her. No one was around, so she slipped in.

There was so much _stuff_ in that room, it almost made her dizzy to look at it all. She wandered around the room a good bit, her wand drawn in case something should leap out in front of her.

And then she saw it. The mirror from her dream. She approached it with hesitation, and stood before it. And all she saw, was herself. But she was older, taller. Pretty. What surprised her the most though, was what she _felt_. The power, surging from her older self. There was a glint in her eyes, a knowing glint. Lily tilted her head to the side, when she noted that her older self held a strange wand. It wasn't her wand, that she knew. She felt that she had seen the wand before, but couldn't place just exactly where.

"Everyone's left to their common room's, Lily."

Lily jumped and spun around. "Dad! I...I just saw this room and I...well, I was just wondering, since I had never seen it before," she trailed off, terrified that her father would not only lecture and ground her, but also give her detention.

He chuckled and came to stand next to her. "This is the Room of Requirement. It appears to whoever is in need of it, and changes to fit that persons needs. It's curious though, that the Mirror of Erisid should be in here."

"Why is that?"

"Dumbledore told me at the end of my first year that he would be taking the mirror far away from here," he laughed. "I should have known he wouldn't have moved it at all."

Lily looked on at the mirror thoughtfully. "Does it show you your future?"

He looked at her in surprise. "No, no it shows you only your deepest desires, whatever they may be."

"What do you see?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I see my parents. I see Sirius, and Lupin. I see Dumbledore, and Tonks, and Mad-Eye."

Lily could see tears glistening in her father's eyes. "I wish I could have known them. Especially Sirius."

That made her father laugh. "You would have been his favorite, I think."

For a moment, the two of them just stood there, gazing at the mirror. "Well," Harry Potter said, looking at his daughter. "I think it's about time I sent you to the Griffindor common room."

She nodded. "Night Dad."

"Good night Lily," he sad. Before she rounded the corner of piled objects, he turned back around. "Out of curiosity, what do you see when you look at the mirror?"

_Power_. She turned and smiled at him. "Being Seeker."

He smiled back at her. "One day, Lil. Sweet dreams."

"You too Dad."

That night, Lily's dreams were hardly sweet. She was plagued by nightmares of her older self. Flashes of symbols, objects, that she didn't understand.

_Evil will rise again_, hissed a voice in her dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Let me know what you guys think, it has been a while since I've written fan fiction. **


End file.
